Severus Snape: Matchmaker
by SLYTHERIN LOVERRR
Summary: Bringing Draco on as his teacher's aide was his own attempt at getting his godson to join the Order, but upon seeing Ginny Weasley do a better job, Severus decides to play matchmaker to ensure the boy's survival.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is, unfortunately, not mine. Though if it were, I'd probably still be up at three in the morning writing fanfiction about it. Also, Draco and Ginny would have gotten married somewhere along the lines. If that's the Harry Potter you acknowledge, you and I will be best friends.

**Author's Note**: Book six doesn't entirely exist and book seven doesn't exist at all. Instead of killing Professor Dumbledore, Draco was assigned to kill Slughorn and then, just before it happened, Dumbledore offered him and his family safety. His family is in hiding and Draco is pretty much a teacher's aide to Snape. Everything else you'll learn by reading. This will turn into a Draco and Ginny romance in the coming chapters. Read and review.

* * *

><p>Severus had fought long and hard with the Headmaster. He swore that Draco Malfoy, albeit young, would make an excellent Potions master. He had been young himself when he accepted the job, had he not? Perhaps older than his desired pupil, but that was unnecessary information. Draco had passed Potions at the top of his graduating class, the only person with a better score than him had been that dreadful Hermione Granger. Severus used her as an example, however. Wasn't she off with Potter and Weasley becoming Aurors and saving the world? They were only eighteen and yet Dumbledore trusted them to face the Dark Lord. Why wasn't Draco allowed to come on as an aide?<p>

It was the use of Potter's name in conjuncture with Voldemort's that had persuaded Dumbledore the most. The old man had sighed heavily and told Severus that he was responsible for whatever mischief the young boy might come across. He assured the Headmaster that Draco would be a model aide and would take over the Potions class only when he was out doing tasks for the Order. Severus swore up and down that he would teach the boy over the summer, that he would ready the young mind to help come the next school year.

Now he sat before the students for another year, Draco close by his side. Severus hadn't spent his days and nights teaching him complicated Potions, but they had studied enough for the Slytherin alumni to know a thing or two more than even that irreprehensible Hermione Granger. That, he believed, would be enough. Now that she had graduated there were few who would challenge him in class with their high pitch voices and unnecessarily frizzy hair. Severus could concentrate on his tasks for the Order and still be present while his so-called aide took care of the students. He'd thought this through carefully and, upon getting Draco on board, had thought it was a genius plan.

"Tomorrow classes start, Draco," Severus said to the blonde, "are you ready?"

Draco nodded, wiping his mouth surreptitiously. "I remember each of your introductions over the years. My favorite was in our first year. That was quite the speech."

Severus chuckled, "That one had been practiced. When the Headmaster told me Potter was taking my class, I wanted to see if he would be as dreadful as his father. As it turned out, he was. Save for his sixth year, of course," he added. He didn't like remembering the sixth year, that was when he'd been given the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Severus knew the job was cursed and it was true, he only had lasted a year. Unfortunately, Nymphadora Tonks had taken over after that. Dumbledore thought it would be wise to bring in as many Order members as possible and since he was the only one who could teach Potions, he was shafted from his desired position and shunted back into his old. He hated that woman with a burning passion, especially the way she would change appearances at will and spend her time talking to Hagrid about Order business in covert coded conversations. Severus thought the half giant was lucky to understand her when she was speaking regularly, let alone when her words were tinted with a sly undertone.

"Yes, well, I don't think cheating can necessarily be called brilliance," Draco replied with bitterness. He remembered his sixth year. That blasted book Potter had found in Snape's cabinet had held a spell that left a scar across his chest. Draco was not a self-conscious man, but he didn't like to explain the mark on his chest every time he set out on a beach in the summer. "At least he's gone."

"For you, perhaps," Severus sighed, "I see him at least twice a month."

Draco took a bite of his potatoes, deciding not to respond. He had successfully remained neutral in the battle since his stint in the sixth year branded him with the Dark Mark. He'd been assigned to kill Professor Slughorn, but thanks to Dumbledore he and his family had gone into hiding and he remained more of a person and less of a murderer. Draco didn't fear the wrath of the Dark Lord, he could live with dying, he just didn't want to make a choice against who he was. That was why he hadn't joined the Order since he was hidden. He thanked Dumbledore profusely for the help, but he remained undecided about who's order he wanted to rule over him: Voldemort's or Potter's, both made him cringe in different ways.

He looked out over the Great Hall and met Astoria Greengrass's eyes. She smiled up at him, that coy, adorable smile of hers. Draco felt a little weak in the knees, but he reminded himself to turn away. His parents had wanted him to marry her for three years now, ever since he had told them he refused to wind up with Pansy Parkinson. They thought she would bring honor to the Malfoy name and the fact that she was a pureblood didn't hurt. She was a pretty girl, but she was also only entering her fifth year. While he could court her outside of Hogwarts, it felt wrong to be so much older than a woman who knew so much about the human anatomy.

His eyes continued to search the faces of the students for people he knew. Draco came across the Gryffindor table and his nose subconsciously crinkled in response. He was glad that he didn't see Potter or Granger, but it was hard to forget Ron when his sister sat in the middle of a group of boys laughing and talking. He watched her for a minute, but she must have felt his eyes because she turned and stared directly into his. Draco flushed when she gave him a small smile and he returned to his potatoes.

"She's still looking," Severus said beneath his breath. "She's the only reminder of the trio here. She'll be in our afternoon classes on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday."

Draco frowned, "You know her schedule?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "I just know what my class load is. I know that seventh year Gryffindors continuing towards their Potions NEWTs will be my last class of the day on the aforementioned days of the week. I'm surprised she's taking it, actually, but Professor McGonagall says she aspires to be an Auror just like Potter."

Taking a drink, Draco paused for a few seconds. "Why do you know so much about her?"

"Her parents are both Order, so is her entire extended family of brothers. Considering she's Potter's future wife, I'd say it's wise to know all that I can. It's what I do, Draco," Severus said, "I learn all I can about those surrounding me. It's why I'm good at what I do."

Draco knew what his godfather did. Even though he wasn't a member of the Order, Severus entrusted him with information most neutral people shouldn't know. He was fine with that, as long as it wasn't something of serious importance. The fact that Severus was a double agent was the only real secret he knew, everything else he'd learned were surface details that anyone in Voldemort's rank could figure out with a few spells and the right people.

As the feast wound down and Dumbledore gave his usual beginning of the year speech, Draco looked forward to getting some sleep. He had his own quarters this year, private and quiet, and he would be glad to get away from the incessant noise of the students heading back to their common rooms. He crossed the hall with Severus by his side, silent in the face of the other professors who had taught him over the last seven years. When someone tugged on his sleeve he stopped and turned around, ready to berate the student who'd perpetrated the crime. Instead he frowned, finding himself staring Ginny Weasley in the eye.

"So I guess Order rumors are true," she began with an amused smile, "you're going to be working alongside Professor Snape."

"I don't think you're allowed to talk about the Order here at Hogwarts, Miss Weasley," Draco replied formally, "especially to someone who's not in the Order and has no interest in being inducted."

Ginny chuckled, "That's what you say now, but I doubt at the end of the year you'll feel that way. Everyone knows you and Snape share secrets with one another. Besides, there are so many Order members here at Hogwarts I doubt anything I say will fall upon the wrong ears."

"My ears could be the wrong ears, for all you know."

"Draco," she grabbed his hand, "I don't think you understand the gravity of saying those words. If I believed them for a second and told Harry that I suspected you to be subversive with information that Snape has given to you, you would find yourself out of Dumbledore's protection faster than you could insult my family's status of wealth."

He clenched his jaw, "You know I don't make fun of your family anymore. Your family helped hide my mother and father. While accustomed to better living conditions, I am more thankful than you will ever know. We could live in a sty for all I care, just as long as we're no where near the influence of the Dark Lord."

Ginny squeezed his hand once before letting it go. "That's how I know you're not the wrong ears, Draco."

"When class starts, you're to call me Professor Malfoy."

She chuckled once more, "You have a terrible mentor, Draco. Snape is too serious and he's rubbing off on you. You could use some fun the way Snape could use some shampoo."

Draco felt his lip twitch and he suppressed the urge to smile. "Yes, well, professors around here don't get to have the fun you students do. We sort of have to teach and protect you."

"If you stop worrying about protecting me, I'll show you a thing or two about having fun. Sound like a deal?"

He was on the verge of saying yes when he noticed the coy smile on her lips, the same smile he'd seen on Astoria's a thousand times before. She pulled it out whenever she tried to get him in trouble, usually by doing things she wasn't supposed to. Draco narrowed his eyes, "And why are you volunteering to do that?"

Ginny shrugged, "Because everyone wants you to become a member of the Order. They don't realize what it's like to be under Voldemort's power. I was possessed by him once, you know," she spoke casually. "You weren't, but you have a mark that will forever cause you social distress. I guess I understand why you don't want to join, because it means if you get caught, you're back under his power. You and I, we're alike. Except I joined because I want Voldemort to know he can't do things like this to people," Ginny said as she reached up, her hand softly touching the fabric covering the mark on his inner left forearm.

It burned beneath her fingers, though he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if the Dark Lord knew what was going on.

"Fine," Draco said, wanting to sound more begrudging than he did, "but don't think this fun thing crosses over my being your professor."

She laughed, giving him a mock salute before speaking. "I wouldn't dare take advantage of our teacher and student relationship, Professor Malfoy," Ginny said with a wink. "I'll see you on Tuesday."

He never got a chance to say 'good night', because she walked off and instantly found a crowd of friends to join. Severus sidled up beside him and asked what they talked about. "Order stuff," Draco said honestly. "She understands me, Sev, she gets me."

Severus patted his godson on the back, "That's what she does, Draco. I learn stuff about people, she understands it. I don't quite hate her as much as her siblings, but she can be her own brand of annoying."

"I suspect I'll see that once or twice this year."

"Try once or twice a class period." He and Draco continued towards the dungeons, "How about we get some sleep? You have your first class tomorrow. Besides, if we stay up any longer, Astoria will try to find you. Now there's a girl you want to stay away from."

Draco nodded, not quite listening to his godfather spoke. He never thought Ginny Weasley could be such a good orator, but she seemed to know a lot about his reasons for not joining the Order. They might have saved his family, but she understood that it would take more than that for him to enter their ranks.

Who knew a ginger could be that smart?


End file.
